freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
|Nicknames = The Blue Blur The Fastest Thing Alive |Species = Hedgehog (Mobian) |Class = |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |Birthday =June 23 |Height = 3'3"; 100 cm |Weight = 77 lbs; 35 kg |Element = |Body = |Skin = |Eyes = |Relatives = |Friends = * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose |Enemies = * Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik |Affiliations = * Team Sonic |Occupation = Hero of Mobius |Alignment = Good |Likes = * Adventure * Chili Dogs * Fast-moving things * Music * Running |Dislikes = * The word "slow" * Tears |Weapons = |Abilities = * Acrobatics * Stamina * Super Jump * Super Speed |Moves = * Air Boost * Axe Kick * Boost * Homing Attack * Spindash * Whirlwind |Creator = |CreationDate = |VoiceActor = (1999–2004) (2005–2010) (2010–present) }} .}} Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character of the video game and multi-media franchise of the same name. He is the mascot of SEGA, and he and his franchise are a big inspiration for the Freedom Planet series. Due to the association between Freedom Planet and Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic can sometimes be found appearing or just being referenced in Freedom Planet fan works. Appearance Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with peach skin showing on his face, chest, arms, and ears. He has six long spikes on the back of his head and two on his back, and he has a short, pointy tail. His eyes were black in his original classic design, but are now green in his modern design. He wears white gloves and red sneakers with a white strap and gold buckle. Personality Sonic is free-spirited, easy-going, and carefree. He loves action and adventure and is constantly seeking thrills. He has a good sense of humor and cracks jokes even in the worst of situations. He's very friendly to all those around him, and has a particular soft spot for children and animals. He's heroic and has a strong sense of justice, and has a firm believe in truth and freedom. However, Sonic tends to be impatient and can be short-tempered. He grows bored easily and can't stand to go too long without doing something exciting. He can be reckless and may take action without thinking, throwing himself into trouble. However, he would never put his friends in danger, and in fact is quick to protect them or remove them from dangerous situations that he believes he can handle himself. He dislikes having romantic affection shown toward him, and while he loves having friends, he isn't interested in romance, intimacy, or being held back by a partner. This varies between portrayals, but there are a select few who he can grow close enough with to start a romance if he knows them and gets along with them well enough, such as . Freedom Planet Fan Works Featuring Sonic Gallery Official Art Fan Art Sonic and Lilac Freedom Fighters by Digi-Ink-by-Marquis.jpg|Sonic and Lilac Freedom Fighters by Digi-Ink-by-Marquis. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Other Media Category:Sonic Characters Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Characters by SEGA Category:Sonic Counterparts Category:Speed Type Category:Speedsters